Mistaken Identity
by LuvstarXrobin
Summary: It seems that Michael and of course Amon had reached feelings for Robin. Robin has known their feelings and it’s hard for her to choose one of the two. Butto unsuspecting eyes there was one more watching not knowing what horribly fate liesbetween the lo
1. The beginning of trouble

Gypsy: Hey guys! This is my first WHR fic so if I made a mistake ABOUT THE SHOW tell me. Not the grammar and all that. Also there will be a vote to who will Robin and up with? So there will be a poll. YOU MUST VOTE WHO DO YOU WANT ROBIN TO BE WITH! I will put the updates on every chapter. Umm let see here. There might be a little ooc but I don't think that will happen. And I want to say I love WHR and I love all the other fanfictioners on this site who post their fanfiction. So I will be telling you guys, which stories are the best that I have read. So you better check those out. So that's about it. On with the fic!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rated: pg-13 for of course adult content, launge and romance! Mwhahah. That's the best recipe!  
  
Summary: It seems that Michael and of course Amon had reached feelings for  
  
Robin. Robin has known their feelings and it's hard for her to choose one of the two. But to unsuspecting eyes there was one more watching not knowing what horribly fate lies between the love square. (Hint hint)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Witch hunter Robin because then I would kill her and live her life then I would be very happy! FIRE RULES ALL!  
  
Mistaken Identity  
  
Part 1- The beginning of trouble. It has now been 1 year since Robin has joined the STN-J and has captured many witches that she sometimes wish she really captured one. So many things have happened over the year. It seems that many of the STN-J employees have been bitten by the love bug meaning Robin, Michael, Amon, Sakaki and of course Dojima but you can never tell with her. Well it seems that it was a normal day at the STN-J. (Lets see how many times I write that.) Michael was to seem furiously typing the keys of the keyboard of the computer slamming the keys hard, as you seem him thinking very nasty things. We shall not look into his head because this is not a rated R chapter. And soon Sakaki had joined the loner followed by Amon and then Robin. Followed by of course Dojima.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" Dojima exclaimed.  
  
"Is, is that Dojima! It can't be!" Sakaki asked. "Your only ten minutes late! What have you done with Dojima!" Sakaki said smiling a bit.  
  
"Oh shut up Sakaki. I just wanted to see what you guys do in the morning. I thought that if you looked so down and gloomy and tired, was only because all the fun happens in the morning!"  
  
"No Dojima we don't have party's here at the STN-J. This is a place for work not play. Not get to work now or just stay quite for the night." Amon said somehow secretly coming in the back of her having Dojima's back hair rise.  
  
Dojima just silently walked to her desk and just pretended to be looking at files when she was actually just reading a magazine.  
  
"Oh Karasuma there seems to be something small happening down town but it does involve a mystery's murder we haven't been able to get much information about the victim but it seems pretty big. Go down there and see if there's any clues." Micheal said.  
  
Karasuma just nodded. "Alrigth come with me Sakaki." Karasuma left the building with Sakaki behind her.  
  
"Michael send me the information on what you can on this. I'm going to go see what I can find." Amon said. Right before also leaving the STN-J.  
  
"Michael what can you tell me about this?" Robin asked coming up behind him as she watched the computer right next to him.  
  
"It seems that the witch was a very popular one. Many others knew him meaning the other entire witch's knew him. We haven't found out how he died. All it says is he was found dead outside his apartment but there was any blood on the floor." Micheal finished thought having a blush rise up to his face seeing ho close Robin was to him. Robin nodded and returned to her work area.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
A couple hours passed by when Sakaki and Karasuma returned.  
  
"Did you guys found out anything?" Micheal asked.  
  
"Nope the area was clean completely. All we got was a peace of hair and that's it." Karasuma said sitting on the near by couch. "We asked for a blood sample but they said no."  
  
"That's odd." Robin included herself into the questioning.  
  
"Yes that is. This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Micheal finished scrolling down the computer pages. He was typing and hard as he was earlier. Micheal clicked the phone dialing Amon.  
  
/Yes Michael. / Amon spoke on the other line.  
  
"Amon I got his address but that's it. See what you could find at his home."  
  
/That's it? /  
  
"I'm coming also Micheal, tell Amon that." Robin spoke soon leaving.  
  
"Did you get that?" Micheal asked.  
  
/Yes. / All was Amon's response.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~  
  
Amon was the first person to arrive at the home but it wasn't more then 5 minutes when Robin arrived. Amon motioned with her to follow him to the home of the now dead victim. She slowly reached the top steps to the door. Around the door was black rimming. Robin sniffed the air. Amon was about to question her when she interrupted.  
  
"He was very spiritual and superstitious. The black rimming is part tar and part dirt and also part blood. It was to make sure good and pure hearted could not enter. But He forgot one more ingredient." Robin said walking thru the doorway.  
  
While Robin looked for clues Amon looked to see if he could find out about the nameless man but well known witch. Amon looked for paper anything. But Robin came upon and envelope. She slowly picked up the paper.  
  
"His name was Mr. Tanokia Youka. (Lol. I put Nokia, I had no idea what else to put.) And it says he was supposed to meet a man that called himself Long Hoe." Robin told Micheal over the communicator slowly reading the short message. That was all that was said after that.  
  
"That name sound familiar." Amon said aloud thinking hard.  
  
"Yes but where." Robin said continuing looking around.  
  
Soon after about 2 hours of deep searching of the very clean very tidy home.  
  
"After all that all we got was two names. This man is very hard to figure out." Amon said leaning on the side of his car hard in thought.  
  
"Well hopefully Micheal will find out something soon." Robin said starting up her vespa. The sun was down and it was late already the day just felt like it flew by.  
  
"Do you want a ride home?"  
  
"No I need to make a small stop first. But thank you anyways Amon. Good night." She finished buckling her helmet and riding off.  
  
"Good night Robin." Amon whispered. He then went back into his car and drove away back to his home.  
  
~~~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The doors to the elevator to the STN-J opened and Robin soon walked out to find to young hacker known as Micheal typing away as usual and yawning widely and loudly.  
  
"Micheal do you ever sleep?" Robin asked smiling.  
  
"Yes but for a little time? So I make the coffee tonight since you brought the doughnuts!" Micheal said happily since his favorite food as doughnuts and his love for this woman was holding them. Micheal rose from his computer and began to make the coffee. Soon afterwards Micheal came back with two cups of coffee.  
  
"Micheal did it say how this Mr. Youka died?" Robin asked flipping thru old assignments.  
  
"Nope. There is something very fishy going on here. But what."  
  
Robin gave a small giggle after that.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"That statement always makes me laugh a little."  
  
"Yea it is funny." They both soon broke out into laughter.  
  
Thru out the night they talked. Micheal never had a friend like Robin. Micheal never really had anyone stay with him after work. No one gave this much sympathy to him. But they night of happiness was cut short by one phone call. Touko. (Is that how you spell her name?)  
  
/Robin where are you! /  
  
"I'm here at ravens flat why?"  
  
/Because its one in the morning that's why!/ Robin hung up the phone and turned it off. She would rather get the lecture in her own private home.  
  
"I need to get going Michael. Any special request for tomorrow?"  
  
"Nope. As long as you bring those doughnuts."  
  
Robin waved to him good-bye with a smile and a goodnight and soon departed. Leaving Micheal with the work for him that may never end.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next morning.  
  
Robin was awoken at the crack of dawn by the ring of her communicator. It was Michael.  
  
"Yes Micheal." Robin said sleepishly.  
  
/Robin we got a big brake on the case come down. And sorry for waking you. /  
  
"Its okay." Robin said hanging up with out a goodbye like usual. And began her morning route of wearing her normal clothing nothing special. But she was so tired all she did was bring her hair into a messy bun. And soon arriving on her vespa to Ravens flat. Expect when she came out of the elevator doors she held a big bag. Everyone was there expect Dojima. (*sigh*)  
  
"Good morning." Robin said in her low voice but was then trampled by all the hungry for bagels and doughnuts co- workers.  
  
"Thanks Robin." They said together expect for Amon who was at his work area off in his little world. Robin walked next to him and gave him a plain bagel with extra cream cheese. His favorite and set it down next to him. Before she walked off she heard a small thank you.  
  
"Micheal would you like a doughnut or a bagel?" Robin asked.  
  
"Bagel in the mornings." Micheal said.  
  
"And doughnuts at night." Robin finished placing the bagel next to him. No one seen but Amon was giving Michael the 'I swear I want to kill you then kick you then burry you alive.' Look.  
  
"It seems that he was the mob boss of the second known mob. So then that would mean." Michael began.  
  
"That would mean if he would have became the top known, if the top boss was killed." Amon finished.  
  
"Right but we don't know who the rest of them are thou."  
  
"The top mob boss is Natakuo Yeyo. Tanokia Youka was second. Marouye Makanioh was third and last was Yukasha Hasho." Robin said allowed with finally having the names and images flash before her again.  
  
"Robin how do you know this information?" Amon asked with everyone looking at her.  
  
"When I was in Italy I was in the care of by Juliono Markiven. He was also in the mob but he didn't take much care into it. He didn't do anything bad but he was to give them information that would be useful. And while I was under his care he taught me about everyone, everywhere there was a mob. I can't remember them all but there was a lot all over the country big leagues to small. He knew them. But he told me this information incase I had to get out of a situation. Well one day his boss was killed and that meant the rest of them was to be killed as well. That's when he took me to the monastery. He knew they would kill a nun. He thought I would be safe. Until I joined the STN. They were clear to do whatever they want. But they never found me after I left the monastery."  
  
"Wow." Dojima said.  
  
"But why are they starting up again." Micheal asked.  
  
"Natakuo is getting old. And he wants to give his name to his son to take over. Meaning it would be twice as long to wait to be the top. But who's killing who?" Robin said.  
  
But then Zaizen walked behind them all. "What are you's doing?" He asked coldly.  
  
Everyone jumped around except for Amon of course.  
  
"Were looking up some information sir." Micheal said.  
  
"Well the case for this Tanokia Youka is closed. There are no clues to him and its just wasting our time."  
  
"But sir."  
  
"No buts Micheal. It's closed." Zaizen proclaimed and left.  
  
"You know he didn't make this decision on his own." Amon said.  
  
"No he didn't. But I'm going to need you guys to check out this warehouse. There was bullets noises coming from there and the police didn't look into it. Go check it out." Micheal told them typing thru his computer for coordinates. "And be careful"  
  
They all nodded and left. Robin and Amon left riding in Amons black car, Sakaki had to go pick up Dojima, and Karasuma left with her car following Amon and Robin. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sakaki's motorcycle arrived in front of Dojima's house. With in second Dojima was out the door and on the bike as well.  
  
"You were waiting, weren't you." Sakaki teasing.  
  
"Yes I was. But I wasn't waiting for you. I just wanted to get on this long bike. I love to ride motorcycles. I would own one but my mother wont allow it." Sakaki going in and out of flirting mode.  
  
~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
The whole ride to the factory was silent, when the silence as broken by Amon aqwordly.  
  
"Robin why didn't they just kill Juliono when he was out?" Amon asked.  
  
Robin looked at him. "There are rules to this. But if the rules are broken then its rules free until the one who broke them is punished."  
  
Amon watched the rode ahead to be soon parked outside the where house.  
  
Robin and Amon got out of the car followed by Karasuma. Sakaki was nowhere in site. They slowly walked towards the where house and snuck in silently. Robin went one was as did Amon and Karasuma. Both had their guns ready and Robin with her glasses. Looking for clues as well as survivors. Blood was everywhere and there was ton up fake money. Robin spoke into the communicator on her ear.  
  
"It looks like this was a rotten deal." Robin said.  
  
"Robin your starting to sound like they do in the gangster movies." Karsuma said.  
  
"Didn't mean to." Robin replied.  
  
"Be quite you to this is serious be on your guard." Amons voice range.  
  
All three of them went silent after that. All sneaking around but never found anything  
  
Thirty minutes went by but nothing found.  
  
"Robin Karasuma. Did you find anything?" Amon asked over the communicator.  
  
"No." They both said.  
  
"Okay wrap it up then." Amon began when a big blaze of fire was suddenly seen.  
  
"Robin! Was that you!" Amon yelled over the speaker and the where house.  
  
"Amon hel-"Robin yelled but was cut off.  
  
Amon ran around the where house. "Robin! Robin where are you! Karasuma did you find her?" Amon yelled out.  
  
"No Amon. She was taken." Karasuma whispered behind him. "All they left was her communicator."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gypsy: Oh yea. I love to put the original story line but then mix it up again. So let me remind you! The polls tell me whom do you think Robin she be with! I will put the results in every chapter! Well not every chapter because shell end up with one of them sooner or later. Ummm also I would like some help with the story. I want not FLAMES but more like helpers I don't want people getting mad at me and all that! Okay just tell me! But I would like good reviews more then bad thanks!  
  
*****Sneak peak on the next chapter of Mistaken Identity. I'll kill you! ******  
  
"Damn you Amon!"  
  
******** Heheheheheh I only put a couple words! Lol! 


	2. I'll kill you!

Review section~~~  
  
Swtaznpnaigirl48- I'm so happy you think it's a cool story! I love to keep people guessing. Keep reviewing!  
  
Robin's-hope- See I know what your talking about. I don't want to make them to long but yet to short! But it's always a mixture when it comes to me! And there has to be a litttttlllleee bit of humor because Witch Hunter Robin is very deep and I thought it should be a little bit of everything. And I will be updating soon!  
  
Wake-Robin- You thought it was interesting! And I like dramatic but not to much!  
  
Firewitch666- I like your name! Very different! And I'm happy you like my story!  
  
The-devil's-child- I know. But it's the peoples vote. And I want to make this story to everyone's liking!  
  
Gabrielle Madden-Lovato- I like your name as well! Very pretty! And I like Robin with him more then the next person but like I said its up to the reviews.  
  
Gypsy: Thanks for the reviews. Even that little bit of reviews makes me happy! UMMMMMMM lets see here. This will also be a very dramatic chapter okay! Lots of cussing and lots of anger! Yea just the way I like it! Also if your review is not on here, I'm sorry but I posted it when you must of sent a review so I will try and put you in next time! Also I want you guys to keep reviewing! Also the story I recommend is Coffee and Doughnuts by golden-sama!  
  
~-~-~-~-~ Last time ~-~-~- "Okay wrap it up then." Amon began when a big blaze of fire was suddenly seen.  
  
"Robin! Was that you!" Amon yelled over the speaker and the where house.  
  
"Amon hel-"Robin yelled but was cut off.  
  
Amon ran around the where house. "Robin! Robin where are you! Karasuma did you find her?" Amon yelled out.  
  
"No Amon. She was taken." Karasuma whispered behind him. "All they left was her communicator."  
  
Mistaken Identity  
Part 2- I'll Kill you!  
  
Amon and Karasuma soon returned to the STN-J but it was a very dead silence in the air on the way back up in the elevator. They yet to get in contact with anyone, not ready to say what happened at the where house.  
  
'How did I let this happen? I'm the leader .. I'm her trainer .... I'm the one that loves her. But what do I do! I let her get taken!' Amon thought soon hitting the side of the elevator startling Karasuma. And so there would be a bent up mark on the wall that would show that Amon cares for Robin that much.  
  
"Amon." Karasuma started but was cut silent when the elevator doors soon opened up. They knew what they had to do. Amon and Karasuma exited silently which showed something was up to the rest of the STN-J.  
  
Michael was secretly searching about the people Robin told them about. But Zaizen was always watching him so he barley had chances to look up anything. And so far it wasn't going good. Michael was such deep thought he didn't notice that Amon had returned.  
  
"Amon where's Robin?" Sakaki asked. Those three words cut the inside of Amon's heart and felt like it was stuck in the blender. That's when Michael went out of trance.  
  
"Robin was kidnapped." Amon said in his emotionless voice.  
  
Michael was the first one to rise up the conversation to be turned into something worse.. "What do you mean she's kidnapped."  
  
"We split up and she was knocked off guard. We couldn't get to her in time." Karasuma joined in.  
  
A moment of silence took over yet again.  
  
Michael slowly walked up to Amon. And then suddenly grabbing him by his collar and started yelling. "You were supposed to watch her! This is Robin god dammit! She's not as experienced as you! Damn you Amon!" Michael yelled. Everyone tried to break it up but there was no use.  
  
"She's not a child Michael! I thought she could handle herself! Just because she gives you more attention then others doesn't mean that you're the one who cares about her the most!" Amon yelled back. This was the breaking point of both hearts of the two. Michaels face became beet red with anger. So he let it out by punching Amons face. But Amon didn't punch back he just put his hand over his check that was now red that was slowly turning blue. A gasp came from everyone. Right when the fight was about to make world war three look like a cat fight, Michaels computer began to beep. Michel gave Amon a glare and then went back to his computer.  
  
A small screen appeared and a man was there in the front.  
  
"I'm sorry this is a restricted area. Please sign off this page." Micheal said.  
  
"I don't think its wise to kick me off. You see I would like to let you know that your little Mariaha, is here with us today." The man spoke. Amon ran over to the computer.  
  
"Where's Robin you basterd." Michael said.  
  
The man gave an eerie smile and took a step to his left. There, right there was the woman that owns the heart of both of them. She had a torn up wedding dress on. But it was horrible, it actually caused tears to come to Michaels eyes. Blood was all over the dress she wore. Her hair was let down while blood came down her nose and her left eye was black and blue. Michael put his fingers to the screen hoping that he would be able to touch her cheek make the pain come to him and out of Robin.  
  
"Now were going to play 3 questions shall we? Are you going to burn all the records you have on me?" The man asked.  
  
"No. Were going to hunt you down and make you pay!" Michael yelled.  
  
The man shook his head. "Wrong answer." He slowly walked over to Robin holding a small cutting knife. And slowly cutting her cheek. "No!" Michael yelled hearing Robins small whimpering. She was awake but you couldn't tell since she was wearing a blindfold. She just hung there from the chains on the wall.  
  
"Second question. Will you forget Mariaha here and send us back to Italy."  
  
"She's not Mariaha. You have the wrong person." Amon said behind Michael.  
  
"Wrong answer again." He brought the knife to her arm and slowly cutting down again. Robin yelled in pain. "Last question." But Robin cut him off yelling. "This is Yukasha Hasho! Hes the one who killed-"she was slapped hard across the face. "Shut up wench! Third and finale question! Do you think you can get here in time to save your poor Mariaha!" he yelled stabbing her side then her other side right in front of everyone.  
  
Robin yelled out in pain one last time before going unconcess.  
  
"Michael do you have the coordinates of where she's at?" Amon asked.  
  
"Yes. I do and I'm going to save her."  
  
"But Michael you cant leave!" Dojima whispered.  
  
"We all need to leave." Amon said.  
  
"Why? You can go-"Sakaki tried to say.  
  
"They know where were at!" Michael yelled. And on cue a wall was blown down and out came 5 men in suites holding guns. Real guns. Guns furred all around while the STN-J members ducked to the floor hoping the firing would soon stop. Amon took out his orbo gun and steadied himself over the desk and began shooting them one at a time.  
  
"I'll hold them off, go get Robin." Karasuma said taking the position where Amon was. Amon nodded as the rest of them ran off into the stairs. They ran down all 7 levels when 2 more men came around the corner. Luckily they were both crappy shooters and only shot Dojima's leg. Sakaki picked up Dojima and continued running with the others to the parking deck.  
  
"Sakaki, take Karasumas car and get Dojima to the hospital." Amon order. Sakaki obeyed and gently placed her on the passengers seat. He started the car and drove at top speed. Amon took his car and went the other way off to the coordinates that Michael also had. Michael was quick to think though. He took Sakakis motorcycle knowing it would be faster. He used to own one so it was no trouble passing Amon not to far along while flipping him off.  
  
"Damn kid!" Amon yelled. And the race to Robin was on. Michael was ahead far ahead while Amon was taking the shorter rout to get there faster. He knew this town like the back of his hand.  
  
Michael seen the building right on the verision. He speed up a little more. Right when he was going to be the first to get there, Amon came from no where and got there first, jumping out of his car already in the building. Michael on the other hand got there right when Amon was in the building.  
  
Amon slowly approached making sure that no one was around. When the building was abandon he ran to each room looking for Robin. He yelled. "Robin!"  
  
Michael knew where she was thou, and was on the run again and soon approaching the room, he slowly opened the door to see that Robin was on the floor unconcess. He slowly walked towards her. Amon ran into the doorway to see Robin as well. Tears formed into his eyes. He fell to his knees next to Robins torn up body.  
  
"Robin" they both wishperd. But so much emotion was bubbling up on Michael. Anger, love, hate so much that he just said out in the open. "This is your fault."  
  
Amon was taken back by what he said. "What? What do you mean it's my fault."  
  
"You should have never let her out of your site. You know she knew them! That should have been a dead give away! Listen here. I'm going to let you take Robin to the hospital but don't come 2 feet near me after that." Micheal finished while picking up Robins fragile body. And slowly walked over to Amon and placed her into his arms.  
  
"Michael this is not over."  
  
"I know."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gypsy: Finally! See I didn't want to put a big cliffhanger! Because I hate to be really mean so yea. And also make sure to read Coffee and Doughnuts! Not much to tell but also you guys also much love the strokes and the vines as well as AFI. Because their music rocks and I have this things about dark guys with long hair. Amon! *drools* I love that look.  
  
*****Sneak peak on the next chapter of Mistaken Identity. Pain*****  
  
"I love you."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That's all you get and you never know who it is!  
MWAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAAH I decided I needed to make sure I had the upper hand in the end. 


	3. Pain

Gypsy: cries I didn't get as many reviews as I did last chapter! This chapter sucked that bad! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm not a big perfectionist but I go over it over and over again to make sure there's nothing I missed. Thanks for all the reviews by the way! Ummmm I seen that last time I didn't put the tally's up! Sorry! And make sure you guys watch the new episodes of Inuyasha Saturday's! YEA! And Also I am forcing you guys to listen to the following groups! AFI, The rasmus, yellow card, Switchfoot. That's all for now! I had a lot more but I don't feel like typing 350 people! I also love the name of this chapter. It speaks to me. Whahahahah.

Mistaken Identity

Part 3-Pain

It was three hours since Amon committed Robin into the Nobunaga Hospital. Amon sat by her side not knowing nor caring if Michael was dead or alive right now. All he cared was that Robin was going to be okay. Machines was hanging her life in the balance. The same words kept running thru Amons head. The words that Michael told him.

' "This is your fault."

"What? What do you mean it's my fault."

"You should have never let her out of your site. You know she knew them! That should have been a dead give away!"'

"Maybe Michaels right. No he is right. I just let her go like that. I'm sorry Robin please forgive me." He said kissing her soft hand. Sakaki and Dojima soon came in.

"Amon, its not your fault. And Michael he was just mad." Dojima said in her wheel chair.

"How are you feeling Dojima?" Amon said not daring to look at them.

"I'm doing fine compared." But she stopped herself. "Were going back to the base to see how everything is going. Did you want to come back?"

"No I'm going to stay here. Just call me to give me the status."

"Alrigth Amon. Were going now." Sakaki said while pushing Dojima out of the hospital. Amon walked to the window to make sure they drove away okay. But what he was about to see. He wished he didn't.

Sakaki picked up Dojima from her chair to place her in the passengers seat but stopped.

"Sakaki is everything alrigth?" Dojima asked worriedly.

But what he did was hold her close to him. He didn't want to let go. Tears began to form in his eyes while he stuttered. "Dojima what if that was you? What if I was Amon and you were in the bed right now. And I couldn't do anything about it."

Dojima was heart broken yet happy to hear this. "Sakaki its alrigth. All I did was get my leg shot." She pulled him into the hug.

"Dojima, I am always going to protect you. And well I love you." Sakaki told her.

Dojima just hugged him tighter and told him. "I will always protect you as well."

Amon watched as he wished it were Dojima and Sakaki up here as well. But he knew they were going to be very close after this. Dojima and Sakaki together. This was going to be a long life. Amon soon returned back to Robin. Her pulse was lower then last time. The doctor soon returned.

"Mr. Amon?" The doctor asked. Amon nodded.

"Its seems that Robin Sena is having a hard time breathing. And well were going to need to take her off the breathing machine if she doesn't come out of it soon. I'm sorry." And the doctor soon left. Amon slammed his fist into the desk next to him. This wasn't going to happen. He can't allow it. Amon's phone soon rang. It was Karasuma.

"Yes Karasuma." Amon asked.

/Amon, Michael got some bad news. We found out what Hashos ability is./

"Well what is it?"

/He's able to pull spirits from their bodies Amon. And that means Robins spirit was taken. We don't know how much longer she be alive. But that's how Tanokia Youka was killed as well. There was no blood. Nothing."

"What about the building?"

/Well its pretty beat up. Ziazen said to stay at our homes until its fixed up again.. ... Amon, Michael will be staying with me in the mean time and/

"Thank you Karasuma." Amon hung up. Amon turned to Robin. Robin's spirit was taken by that basterd. "He went to far this time." Amon said. "Robin I have to go. But I want you to fight. You need to stay alive till I come back anyways." Amon kissed her cheek and soon left.

A couple hours passed by when Michael soon came in. He took the chair that Amon had.

"Guess what Robin. I get to go out now. This was so serious that Zaizen wants everyone to look for those men. But I would give up my freedom again if I can see you smile. That basterd had no right to do that to you." He said pushing some hair behind her ears. "Remember that childish book you were trying to read? But you kept getting confused because the words weren't that very big and it made no sense? I'm going to read it to you. And I'll explain it to you." Michael said brining out a small book. He cleared his throat.

"Long ago, in a small green area. A bunch of animals live in the little area. A rabbit, a mole, a little squirrel too. They joked and they played for days to come. And their families were happy." Michael began the story.

Robins coma world.

Robin could hear every word that was spoken. But she was alone in a black world. She could see a little but everything was gray and black. She had so many conclusions to why it looks like this. Could it be because my heart has no color? What? She felt alone and cold.

reality

Michael fished the story and explained it to Robin. Michael's eyes teared up yet again. No he needed to be strong for Robin he needed to find the man that did this to her. He had a laptop on him and began a search. There was dead ends every turn he takes. He had once again began to type the keys harder because so much anger was rising in him again.

(Man this guy is going to have a heart attack before you know it.)

Michael's communicator began to ring. He picked it up. Amon, it said on it. He bit his lip not knowing if another fight may break out between the two. But it might involve for Robins sake. Michael took a deep breath, and answered it.

"Hello" Michael asked trying to stay calm but bitterness was still in his voice.

/Michael, it seems that we are going to try and capture at least one of the member so we can get some answers./ Amon replied.

"Amon I do not feel like being anywhere near you.."

Amon cut him off. /What about Robin/

Michael cursed under his breath. "Okay pick me up in a little bit." Michael said hanging up on Amon for the first time.

Gypsy: man I didn't think anyone would care if I made another chapter or not! Yea! I have some true fans! I feel special! So much brain freeze it hurts. I got grounded that's why I couldn't finish. Sorry if it's a short chapter. The next one will have more things and a lot more exciting things. Like fights and torture and cursing! OooOOhhhhh wont that be fun!

Amon-5

Michael-1

Dang. I fell bad for Mike.


End file.
